Many computer users choose to use a notebook computer in lieu of a desktop computer. In such cases, the computer can not only be used in a single location, such as within an office or home, but further can be transported from place to place along with the user. Although the portability of notebook computers is attractive, some consider it less attractive to have to input information using the notebook computer keyboard, either because of the size and configuration of the keyboard or because of its position, and therefore the user's position, relative to the notebook computer display. Because of that, several notebook computer users opt to use a docking station at the office or in the home that supports the notebook computer and its display above the desktop. When a docking station is used, a separate keyboard is typically used on which the user may type.
One challenge in designing a docking station is enabling the docking station, and therefore the supported notebook computer and its display, to be positioned in the many different orientations that may be desired by different users. Another challenge is to provide a simple and convenient means for the user to adjust the docking station and move it between those orientations. A further challenge is to support a variety of different notebook computers having different weights while still enabling simple and convenient repositioning. orientations. A further challenge is to support a variety of different notebook computers having various different weights while still enabling simple and convenient repositioning.